Legendary Knight Timaeus
の ティマイオス | romaji_name = Densetsu no Kishi Timaiosu | trans_name = Legendary Knight Timaios | image = LegendaryKnightTimaeus-DRLG-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2800 | def = 1800 | number = 80019195 | effect = Summon, Summon, Trigger, Trigger | vilore = Không thể được Triệu hồi Thường/Úp. Phải được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng "Legend of Heart", và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách nào khác. Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 Bài Phép/Bẫy mặt-ngửa trên sân; trục xuất mục tiêu đó. Khi lá này bị chọn mục tiêu để tấn công: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 Bài Phép trong Mộ bài của bạn; Úp mục tiêu đó. | lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Legend of Heart", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field; banish that target. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that target. | fr_lore = Ni Invocable Normalement ni Posable. Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "Légende du Cœur" et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain ; bannissez la cible. Lorsque cette carte est ciblée par une attaque : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Magie dans votre Cimetière ; Posez la cible. | de_lore = Kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen/gesetzt werden. Muss mit „Legende des Herzens‟ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 offene Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; verbanne das gewählte Ziel. Wenn diese Karte als Ziel für einen Angriff gewählt wird: Du kannst 1 Zauberkarte in deinem Friedhof wählen; setze das gewählte Ziel. | it_lore = Non può essere Evocato Normalmente/Posizionato. Deve essere Evocato Specialmente con "Leggenda del Cuore" e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno; bandisci quel bersaglio. Quando questa carta viene scelta come bersaglio per un attacco: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia nel tuo Cimitero; Posiziona quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "Lenda do Coração" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha com a face para cima no campo; bana o alvo. Quando este card for escolhido como alvo de um ataque: você pode escolher 1 Card de Magia no seu Cemitério; Baixe o alvo. | es_lore = No puede ser Invocado de Modo Normal/Colocado. Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "Leyenda del Corazón" y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa boca arriba en el Campo; destierra ese objetivo. Cuando esta carta es seleccionada para un ataque: puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica en tu Cementerio; Coloca ese objetivo. | ja_lore = このカードは できない。「レジェンド・オブ・ハート」の でのみ できる。①：このカードが に した 、[[field|フィールド]]の[[face-up| ]]の[[Spell| ]]・ カード１ を[[target| ]]として[[activate| ]]できる。その の ・ カード]]を[[banish| ]]する。②：このカードが に された 、 の[[Graveyard| ]]の カード１ を として できる。そのカードを フィールドにセットする。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 통상 소환할 수 없다. "레전드 오브 하트"의 효과로만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 필드의 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드를 제외한다. ② : 이 카드가 공격 대상으로 선택되었을 때, 자신의 묘지의 마법 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 자신 필드에 세트한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | support1 = Legend of Heart | summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon | summon2 = Cannot Set | summon3 = Nomi | rfp1 = Banishes from field | action1 = Sets from your Graveyard | fusionmaterial1 = Timaeus the Knight of Destiny | archetype1 = Legendary Knight | archrelated1 = Legendary Dragon | database_id = 11149 | misc1 = Special Summon Monster }}